Athazagoraphobia
by x.Peaceful.Memories.x
Summary: Athazagoraphobia is the fear of being forgotten, what if Zoey's daughter had it because of her father who she never knew. She goes to PCA to find answers she is a reporter with a case. R&R HATERZ HATE HARDER YOUR MAKING
1. Chapter 1

**Athazagoraphobia**

**Chapter One- Addie's Journal Entry**

I have a fear; it's more of a phobia then a fear. It's the fear of being forgotten. I remember one time I was in a store with my mom and she told me to go get some big cookies for my lunch. I can't get enough of those big cookies. Any way I got lost and my mom forgot me there. It took my mom forty dollars, a bag of guitar picks, a video camera, and a case of big cookies to let that one slid. But even since I've been afraid you could say it starts there or you could say it starts with my Father.

I never met him before but I do know stuff of him. You can say he falls in to the category of a dead beat dad but I don't know him and I can't judge people like that. I can't judge anyone it's not there fault there like that. Let me tell you about my father for one my mom and him where in love. They had me when they where seventeen young hey. They went to a boarding school in California. This is where I was born and lived for about two years of my life. After they graduated they said they where too young to start a family and they left each other with a kiss. It's been 12 years since I was born and still no father my mom is dating some prick though but that dose not count. I want to find out where my other name comes from. Did I tell you my name? I guess not my mom wants me to go by this one Addie Janelle Matthews-Brooks. But I tell every one my name is just Brooks.

I am the daughter of Zoey Ann Brooks. I am 12 years old dark brown curly hair with green eyes when everyone and I mean everyone in my family has blond straight hair and brown eyes. Right now I am in a car driving to a new school with my best friend beside me her name is Erin Roslyn Reese. Yea her dad is the famous Logan Reese and mother Quinn Reese the scientist. So were driving in the limo my mother, Quinn, Jason, and Logan are farther up then us. Erin goes to PCA already but came back for the weekend to convince me to come. And here I am on the road to find out where I came from, my past, my Mom's life before I was born, because no one will give me answer I am 12 years old I can handle it.

My family said it was not a great choice of my mom letting me come here but she said it was fine. Also about my Father my mother says she is over him but I can tell she is not. She still loves him very much and yet she is marring Jason who threatens me. See what I mean about the phobia and how it deals with my Father. If you didn't, let me tell you. I a have the fear, because he had it, he has it and now I do. I have the same personality as him. Logan says that's not good but every time he says it, it makes Quinn and my mom laugh, so it must be good.

So I write in you today to tell you I am on the road to my new life. So I can document my answers. Did I tell you I am a reporter? I am and this is a big thing for me the next step so I Addie. J. Matthews-Brooks am here to cure my fear, and find the answer s I have been looking for my hole life. And it's not over till the penguins force me to stop! That and I find what I am looking for and that my friend is answers.

Yours truly,

Addie Janelle Matthews-Brooks


	2. Good old PCA, new answers

disclaimer:Like a 14 year old could really own zoey 101 ha yea right

* * *

**Chapter 1- Good old PCA, new answers **

Addie and Erin stepped out of the limo. Addie grabbed her video camera Pointed it at her mom then at the school. She then turned it to herself and said clearly in to the camera. "This is Addie J Brooks reporting live at PCA the place where I will find my answers. Right over here is former PCA students Logan Reese, Quinn Pensky, And Zoey Brooks." Addie said in a reporter voice.

Addie walked up to them and pointed the camera at Logan.

"Mr. Reese how dose it fell to me back at PCA?" Addie said

"Fells great Addie, but you're holding the camera wrong." Logan said with a laugh

"I understand from stories that you where one of my dad's roommates and best friends is that true?" Addie asked

"Why yes it is, See from the time I started PCA in a room was me, you father and good old Michael." Logan answered with a smirk

"This Michael person, do you ever talk to him anymore." Addie Questioned

"Yes I do, his son goes here." Logan said stepping back knowing what she was going to. Addie swung around and pointed the camera over to herself.

"Hello Folks, we just got some great news that could lead to my answer. Yes I Addie Brooks just found of Michael's son my dad's other best friend goes to school here." Addie stated jumping up and down. Zoey, Quinn, Logan, Jason, and Erin looked at her like she was nuts. And waited to see who was going to be questioned next.

Addie walked over to Quinn.

"Mrs. Reese, How well do you no my father?" Addie questioned

"Well, I meet him the first year girls where aloud to be here at PCA." Quinn Stated

"I see, I here you guys had another roommate which was Lola do you still talk to her?"

"Yes, I do her son is Michael's son and she also has a daughter that goes here to." Quinn said with I smile.

"What are there names?" Addie questioned zooming in on her and Erin.

"There names are, Emma and Devin." Erin said

"So you know them Erin?"

"Yea I do there a year younger then us, I hang with them all the time."

Addie walked over to her mom and Jason, pointed the camera at them.

"Adds, not right now." Jason said

"MY NAME IS NOT ADD'S." Addie yelled

"Addie Janelle Matthews-Brooks, do not talk to him like that." Zoey scream at Addie.

"WHY, why he's not my dad and don't expect me to change me name when you guys get married, I will always be Matthews-Brooks." Addie said.

"No you wont, you will be Addie Janelle Collins." Jason said

Addie walked up to him and punched him in the face.

"GO TO HELL." Addie yelled

At that point Logan walked up to him. "She is always be a Matthews no matter what." Logan said.

"CHASE IS NOT AROUND FOR HER ANYMORE HE LEFT REMEMBER," Jason yelled

Addie forgot the camera was on she got it all she even got her yelling.

"Chase, My father's name was CHASE, You all lied to me." Addie yelled running off.

Zoey went after her but Jason stopped her. Logan looked at Zoey and chased after Addie. See to Addie, Logan was the dad she never had. She found her by the fountain.

"Addie, this is where he always came when he was upset." Logan said

"Really, Logan tell me why did you lie about his name." Addie asked looking up at Logan with the saddest look on her face.

"Well… Logan began

* * *

hey hope you like the story like i told you before this was from my old account and its not rlly as good as my other ones so its not as good as my other ones but it is complete but i will add chapters very so often do you can get shorter reads i will update rlly soon sorry for the long wait on my other storys i am working on updating them

review plz

HATERZ HATE HARDER

-angela


	3. Flashbacks, Memories, I want answers

disclaimer:Like a 14 year old could really own zoey 101 ha yea right

* * *

**Chapter 3- Flashbacks, Memories, I want answers**

Flashback

_"Logan, can I talk to you?" Zoey Questioned_

_"Sure Zoey, What is it?" Logan replied_

_"I told everyone I know about Chase, I don't want Addie to no about Chase's real name." Zoey said with a sigh _

_"So, what's his name?" Logan asked_

_"Devin." Zoey replied_

_"Zo, do you think you're doing the right thing?" Logan asked_

_"No, but I still love Chase so much, It hurts." Zoey Stated _

End of flashback

"Well, what?" Addie Questioned

"Well, your mom didn't want you to know because…because she Loved no she loves him a lot." Logan told her

"Logan, That's a lie if she loved him she would no be marrying Jason." Addie said

"She loves him, but he is not around." Logan said

"Logan, I don't want Jason to be my dad, He threatens me." Addie said looking at him

Flashback

_Addie was sitting in her room. Playing her guitar to a song she wrote. That's when Jason walked in and sat in the chair._

_"Can I help you, Jason?" Addie asked not looking up from what she was doing._

_"Yea, your mom went to the store and I need to tell you something." Jason said moving closer to her._

_"What?" Addie said moving away from him._

_"Listen to me you little brat, If you try to get your mom to stop dating me I will hurt you." Jason said gabbing Adie's arm._

End of Flashback

"Addie, come back with me, I want to show you something." Logan said standing up and putting out a hand for her to grab. Addie grabbed his hand and they walked back. They got there and Logan walked straight to Jason.

"Jason, I want a straight answer to this question." Logan Yelled

"What." Jason said back

"Did you ever threaten Addie?" Logan questioned

"No, I did not." Jason replied

"That was the wrong answer." Logan stated

Logan punched Jason right in the nose. Everyone was shocked at what he did and said, but Addie, all she did was laugh.

"LOGAN." Quinn and Zoey screamed

Addie could not believe in what she just saw. And she had it all on tape.

"Stay away from Addie or else Collins." Logan said shaking off his hand

"You threatened my daughter." Zoey questioned and slapping him in the face

Addie pointed the camera at herself. "Answers, new school, hitting and memories and I have not even put my stuff away. So I think this was I great day. I'm Addie Janelle Matthews-Brooks signing off." Addie said smiling at the camera, then gave a wave

"Let's get them unpacked, Oh Jason find a ride home because you are not coming in that car." Zoey said and Logan laughed.

* * *

Ok hey every one i updated but remeber this is not that grate its for my old accoutn so yeah i am trying to write my other storys but i juss can't find the right this to right it turns out crappy Ugh ... kay well i will update wat ever i have and yah keep reading and checking back :P

Haterz Hate Harder

-angela

* * *


End file.
